Absol tales
by Bannana phone
Summary: An Absol's job is to tend to bad events. But there are exceptions, when the Absol must tend to one person. This person is usually destined to play some important role in the world, but what happens when the person who must be tended to is meant to die?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The earthquake.

He never could have seen it coming. Everything happened so quickly, no one could have predicted it. It was as if something was blocking any signs that it was going to happen. The rumbling didn't surprise him, many rock and ground Pokemon traveled through this region of Heonn, migrating north for mating season. He had even expected it, and as a result had gotten a room on the bottom floor of the hotel he was in. But the rumbling persisted, and only grew more intense, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. The quake kept growing, climbing the Richter scale like a ladder, but acting like a wave. Only an extremely large herd of Onix and Steelix could cause this, but the seismology outpost near the city would have detected it. Not to mention Pokemon everywhere in town would have felt the vibrations. But that was of no matter anymore, as the ground shook, and the quake climbed ever higher in power, causing the TV the fall off its stand, and the ceiling panels to crumble to bits. Darren could only feel sorry for the people in upper floors, seeing as how badly he was faring with this flash earthquake. He was working his way to his window, when the earthquake took a sudden leap, causing the ceiling to crash through the center of the room. He wasn't certain if his Sunflora had been able to get to the point he was at. Knowing that his Pokemon meant everything to him, he ventured back into the center of the room, to retrieve his missing friend. But before he could take one step, a sudden spike sent him crashing out of the window, and onto the ground. Darren could feel a dull, persisting pain in the base of his skull. He reached his hand back to feel the spot, and was shocked to find his crimson red blood covering his ebony hair. He felt his whole body go limp, but he could not forget about his friend. He tried to stand up, only to feel his legs fail under his weight. Finally, the earthquake stopped as suddenly as it had started .He tried to stand up, only to feel his legs fail under his weight. As he fell back to the ground, he saw a big, white blur approach him, shake the spot he assumed was its head, and leave as medics grabbed him.

The next thing he knew, he was in a bed, his mother holding his hand, muttering words of prayer. "Mom," He said, looking at her, "where's my Sunflora?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Times long past.

Darren never did get an answer from his mother. When He asked her what had happened to his Sunflora, she quickly changed the subject. He had to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day and the next, to make sure he didn't suffer any brain damage. The hospital had strong supports in the ground, and was on solid bedrock, but the magnitude of the earthquake still caused damage to the building. A few tiles were missing, and dust from the stone in the structure had settled on the ceiling. The towns power plant had to be shut down for repairs, so the hospital was running on its own back-up generator. The generator could not supply enough power to run anything besides the lights and medical equipment, so Darren had nothing better to do than to stare at the ceiling during his hospitalization. The ceiling tiles had a flower pattern on them, and the dust on the tiles made them seem even more realistic.

"Figures." He thought, "I get the room with the flowers." This bothered Darren because it was a reminder of his Sunflora, which, according to his mother, had not been found. He couldn't help but be inclined to believe the worst-case scenario was the true one.

"No." He thought, " My Sunflora made it, I'll see her any minute now." Darren hoped this, but he knew it wasn't true. He would never see his Sunflora's yellow pedals again. He started crying at this thought. He had spent almost his entire life with his Sunflora. He was the one who bought the sun stone to turn her into a Sunflora. He just couldn't believe it was gone.

"Hello dear, I'm back from lunch." His mother, Flora said when she entered the room. She saw Darren's expression, and the tears on his face. She rushed over to him saying "Darren dear, what is the matter?"

"I don't know where my Sunflora is, that's what!" He shouted, angry, yet sad. As his mother held him, trying to console him, he remembered the day he found his Sunflora.

It was a beautiful summer day, not a cloud in the sky, rather hot though. The pine trees gave the forest a rather pleasant scent, but he knew better than to climb them, the sap would stick to him like glue. He did not want another incident where his mother would yell at him for being covered in pine sap. He was exploring the woods around his house when he saw them. About five or six Nincada where batting the poor little sunkern back and forth.

He ran up, shouting "Hey! You get away from that Sunkern!" But, of course, they did not listen. Instead, they turned on him. He could tell that they where about to jump on him when, unexpectedly, the Sunkern tackled one! Darren was surprised by this, but did not waste a moment. He ran home as quick as he could, and told his mother everything that had just happened. She rushed towards the battle with her Swellow not far behind. But, they had a little surprise when they saw what had happened. The sunkern was just sitting there, smiling at itself. The Nincada where spread out around it, every single one knocked out and bruised in one spot or another. Darren was just standing there, amazed. The Sunkern then jumped on him, almost knocking him over. It seemed as happy as could be, and he returned the expression. His mother was standing there, amazed as well. She called Swellow down and told it everything was okay. Swellow had a quizzical look on its face, but did not inquire further.

He then turned to his mother and asked, "Mom, may I please keep it!"

"I would let you, but it may have an owner." She replied, trying not to make Darren sad.

Darren knew the woods well, and he knew that no one besides him and his mother lived in the area, but one the less, he searched for the small seed Pokemon's owner. After hours of searching which yielded no results, his mother decided to let him keep the Sunflora. This caused Darren to jump with joy, and the Sunkern to let out a jubilant cry.

A few years later, Darren and his Sunkern where sitting on a boulder in the forest, watching the many sights. It was mid-October and the leaves where as beautiful a sight as could be. All the different hues of red and orange, mixed with the green of the few evergreens in the forest, made Darren wish he had some painting skills further than abstract art. But, alas, Darren settled with watching the leaves. It was at this time that a man broke the silence. He was a middle-aged man, and looked like he had been traveling his whole life. He had a rather large backpack on and a walking stick that looked like someone had twisted it into a corkscrew.

He walked up to them and said, "Hey sonny, how would you like to buy a sun stone for that there Pokemon of yours?"

Darren was taken aback by this comment, but none the less asked him "How much?"

"Only ten dollars, five for any more stones you may want." The man said.

Darren was not one to pass up a good deal, and in fact had haggled quite a few items down from their original price. He said to the man "Wait here, I'll go get some money."

"Can do." The man replied, while sitting on the rock himself.

Darren ran home as fast as he could, with his Sunkern clinging onto his shoulder. He ran up to his room, nearly knocking over his mother in the process. He grabbed his wallet and started running down he stairs, only to find his mother, in one of her many flower pattern dresses, hands on her hips, giving him a glare that said "What do you think you are doing?" He knew that glare, from years of hyperactivity, and explained.

He ended is explanation with "Do you need any type of stone?"

His mother replied with, "How do you know this man isn't trying to rip you off?"

Darren had not thought of this so he said "Well, I don't, I'll just have to risk it, now won't I?"

His mother just sighed and said "Take Gloom with you and get two sun stones. If Gloom evolves into Bellosom, then you can keep the stone. You know what to do if it doesn't work, right?"

"Right mom, see you later!" He said, on his way out of the door. "That boy cannot keep still for one second." She thought, returning to her flowers.

When he got back the man was sitting next to a Smeargle, watching it paint the beautiful forest scene. Darren was quiet when he said "Excuse me sir, I'm back for the stones you offered."

The man simply turned to Darren and said "Oh yes, what would you like?" Darren bought the sun stones and asked him to wait. He agreed and returned to watching his Smeargle paint.

Darren turned to gloom and said "Well Gloom, are you ready?" It just stood there, drooling. "I'll take that as a yes." Darren mumbled as he placed the sun stone on the Gloom's foot. At first, nothing happened. Darren was about to ask for his money back when Gloom started glowing. The first change was the pedals growing out of its waist to form a skirt, then it grew flowers where its ears would have been and finally, its body became thinner and green. "Whoa." Was all he could think. The newly made Bellosom smiled at him and started skipping back towards the house.

He turned to his Sunkern, but it just avoided the sun stone. Darren got the message from the scared look on Sunkerns face. Sunkern did not want to evolve yet. Darren could see nervousness in the small seed Pokemon's eyes, so he simply said "It's okay, if you do not want to evolve, I won't make you." He wondered what made the small pokemon so nervous, but did not worry about it much.

The very next year his Sunkern hopped over to where he kept the sun stone in his desk and called to his friend. Darren heard Sunkern so he came over, saw where Sunkern was sitting, and gave a silent cry of joy. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out the sun stone. He then placed it next to Sunkern and watched the evolution work its magic.

Sunkern started get taller, then feet sprouted out of its bottom, followed by legs, then the pedal arms sprouted from its torso and finally, pedals formed a circle around its new face. Sunkern was now Sunflora. It gave a cry of rejoice and tried out its new legs. It was like watching a child take its first steps. Sunflora was very wobbly and fell over more than once, causing some laughter in the household, but within a week it could walk like any other being with legs.

His mother brought him back to reality by saying "Darren, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Your Sunflora was found, she was crushed by a part of the hotel you were in." This statement on made Darren cry harder, weeping for his lost friend.


End file.
